ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Hibino
is the human form of Ultraman Mebius who comes from Nebula M78. Like Ultraseven, Mebius created a human from instead of assilmating with another human. However, Mirai mimicked the appearance of Hiroto Ban after Mebius failed to save him. Etymology Mirai's full name was given to him indirectly by Captain Ban, Hiroto's father. His wish was for Mirai to live his future life with happiness with his friends as Hiroto once wished before he died in space. The phrase literally means future days, for Tetsuro wished for his future days to be happy in his son's place. History Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius, a rookie Ultra Warrior from the Land of Light, was sent to the Earth by Father of Ultra to "interact with humanity and get something invaluable" and received from him the Mebius Brace. On the way to the Earth for the first time, Mebius saw a young man named Hiroto Ban sacrificed himself to save his father and the rest of the crew from the distress ship, which was about to fall into the Ultra Zone, Mebius tried to rescue him but failed as the Ultra Zone closed on him before he could rescue Hiroto. Impressed by the sacrifice made by Hiroto to save his shipmates, Mebius decided to copy his form just like Ultraseven did decades earlier. When he eventually met Hiroto's father, Captain Ban, who was the commanding officer of the ship Hiroto saved and was now an old man, was disturbed by him but wished for him to make friends in his son's place even though he refused to associate with the Ultra. After defeating a lesser bogal, the old man came to fully understand that the young Ultra was trying to honor his son's bravery and gave his blessing for Mebius to stay in his form. As Mirai, Mebius continued to stay on Earth to defend it from monsters threats with GUYS and receiving assistance as well as motivation from the Ultra Brothers to fight on to the very end. After the threat of Alien Empera is over, Mirai transforms into Mebius one last time in front of his teammates and departed for the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Just after Ryu's "death", Mirai appeared as Mebius and saved Haruzaki. He then proceded to combat Armored Darkness, but was at a clear loss. Ultraman Hikari, whom was trapped inside the living armour, temporarily froze the monster and allowed Mebius to deliver a strike to the horn of the monster. Then Ultraman Hikari mannaged to paralyze Armored Darkness from the inside, Mebius transformed into Mirai to greet Haruzaki. Mirai tells the rookie that Ryu is not dead and Ryu suddenly appeared behind the two. The rest of the original Crew GUYS also appeared in their aircrafts. Just as the group were gathering, Armored Darkness began to rampage yet again. The team got began preparing for combat and Mirai transformed back into Mebius. Mebius held the armour just in time for Ryu to fly into the aforementioned crack. Ryu saved Hikari and destroyed Armored Darkness from the inside. Suddenly the sky began flashing with lightning bolts and Armored Darkness soon reformed. Even the two Ultras were no match for Armored Darkness. Just as the living armour was charging its Giga Rezolium Ray, the charms Mirai gave his teammates began to flash. Crew GUYS then combined with the two Ultras and formed Mebius Phoenix Brave. The fusion Ultra quickly blocked the Giga Rezolium Ray and soon defeated the monster with the Mebium-Knight Shoot. After the battle Mirai, as Mebius, teleported the team back to Earth. After arriving, Mirai was just about to bid everyone farewell, but suddenly an Ultra Sign appeared informing Mebius that he can stay on Earth for the time being. The higher ranked members of Guys also arrived and General Inspector Sakomizu welcomed him to Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Mirai appears again in this movie as a major supporting character. After a short battle with a Bemular, Mebius arrived in the Land of Light to meet up with his brothers. The brothers sensed a great tragedy was to befall the kingdom and sent Taro for the Space Prison, where Ultraman Belial was being held. Belial escaped captive from the help of an Alien Zarab, and quickly defeated Taro's squad and Taro himself. Upon landing on the Land of Light, Belial announced his thirst for revenge and began attacking a large group of Ultras, lead by the Ultra Brothers. Seeing the destruction, Mebius and Hikari teamed up against the dark warrior. Hikari was blown away by the Giga Battle Nizer's power and Mebius was flung off the planet by the Belial Whip. After breaking free from the electrical whip, Mebius flew back to his planet. There, he finds that everything and everyone was frozen. Then Mebius heard the voices of Ultraseven and Ultraman. The two informed Mebius of how Belial stole the Plasma Spark and told him to search the galaxy for a Reionics named Rei. Mebius soon arrived on Planet Dent, where Rei was along with the ZAP SPACY crew. Without warning, Mebius quickly took Rei and left for his fallen planet. Along the way, Mirai tells Rei the history of the Land of Light and Belial. Rei agreed to help the Ultras and the two soon landed on the frozen planet. Suddenly, Dorako, Bemstar and Saramandora appeared and began their assult on the two heros. Just as Mirai was about to transform, an Alien Shaplay appeared and shot the Mebius Brace with acid; preventing Mirai from transforming. Rei was just about to summon his monsters but was caught off guard by Alien Shaplay and lost hold of his Battle Nizer. Just as the monsters were closing in on the heros, three other monsters (Windom, Miclas and Agira) appeared and fought off the other monsters. Ultraman, in his human host's form, and Dan Moroboshi also appeared and defeated Alien Shaplay. After all the monsters were finished off, the three Ultras and Rei headed for the Plasma Spark Tower and gained back their powers from the lingering light from a frozen Taro. The heros then transformed and headed for the Monster Graveyard to battle Belial and his 100 Monster Army. During the battle Ultraman Dyna and the Pendragon Crew arrived to assist the heros. Ultraman Zero also arrived and defeated Belial. However Belial merged all the deceased monsters to create Beryudora. The heroes combined all their strength, with Mebius using his Burning Mebium Dynamite, to finish off the giant fusion monster. At the end of the movie, Mirai, Asuka (Dyna), and Hayata (Ultraman) thanked the ZAP SPACY crew for their assistance in the battle and bids them farewell. Mirai, as Mebius, then attended Ultraman King's speech and joined the other citizens in rebuilding the planet. Transformation Mebius Brace: To change back in to Mebius, Mirai summons the Mebius Brace and slides his hand down on the crystal towards he elbow. The brace then shines brightly and Mirai returns to his true form. Mirai can also transform through force of will if his arms are restrained. His transformation scene comprises of a mobius strip of golden particles flying towards a black background and a tunnel of light shoots up with Mebius growing to giant height. Sometimes, after Mebius has reached full height he transforms into a ball of light and flies off screen, usually doing so in real-time. Mebius transform.gif|Mirai transforms to Ultraman Mebius MebiusRise.gif MebiusWillpower.gif|Mirai transformation to Mebius via his willpower Powers and Weapons *'Mebius Brace': Like his Ultra Form, Mirai is also in possession of the Mebius Brace. **'Transformation': Mirai can transform into Mebius via the Mebius Brace. However in Episode 50, Mirai transformed into Mebius through the force of will instead of using the Mebius Brace. **'Mebium Slash': Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai uses the Mebium Brace to fire arrow-shaped energy bolts at his opponents. **'Merge': Mirai was merged with other GUYS members to transform into Mebius Phoenix Brave mode. *'Mebius Defensircle': Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai can create a barrier of four interlocked Moebius Strips (infinity loop) to protect himself. *'ESP': Mirai has telepathic connection with other telepathic beings, even across galaxies (when he spoke to Mother and Father of Ultra). He has also located an item hidden in a town by merely using his mind. *'Ultra Senses': Mirai's senses and reflexes are superhuman. He detected an incoming comet from across the Solar System and like Ultraseven's human form Dan, can see through objects. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Mirai's reflexes are far faster than a normal human, being able to catch a volley of flying spikes with a swipe of his hand. *'Endurance': Mirai can withstand things no normal human can, such as being shot by Yapool (While possessing Ryu) two times. *'Space Language': Mirai is apparently fluent in the Space Language, a constructed language used for communication between species in the galaxy. *'Enhanced Strength and Agility': Mirai has displayed advanced combat skills and extraordinary agility in combat. * : Mirai used this telekinetic technique with Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro in order to regain their ability transform to their Ultra forms. Mirai summons the Mebius Brace.png|Mebius Brace Mirai_Leaves.png|Transformation Mirai Slash.jpg|Mebium Slash MebiusPhoenixModeTransform.gif|Merge Mebium Defenser Arc.jpg|Mebius Defenscircle Mirai Hibino wisjs.jpg|Ultra Senses Mirai Reflexes.gif|Enhanced Reflexes Mirai zUltraman Wiikj.jpg|Ultra Psychokinesis Gallery Mirai's first apperance in the Earth.png|Mirai's first appearance Mirai meets Captain Tetsuro.png Mirai_III.png Mebius Mirai.jpg Mirai meet Goh Hideki.jpg Mirai Seiji.jpg Mirai.jpg Mirai Shunji.jpeg Mirai Hibino.jpeg mirai vs bogar.jpg mirai can be handsome.png so cute.png kitten suffering.png poor space kitten.png cute mirai in uniform.png precious thing.png cuuuute.png sweatyy mirai.png they're so cute.png Untitled20151202120751.png hes cute.png|Mirai waiting for his team members to return to earth. Untitled20151202121944.png Untitled20151202122800.png Untitled20151202163304.png|Mirai confronting reporters. Untitled20151202163211.png Untitled20151202172413.png|Mirai meditates on human nature. Mirai Daigo Super8.jpg Cap385.jpg Mirai in Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends.png|Mirai in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Hibimo Niria.jpg Mirai_II.png Mirai movie.png Mirai eats curry first time.png|Mirai eats curry for the first time Mirai surprising at the Marquette Ultraman Mebius.png|Mirai was surprised after seeing Marquette Ultraman Mebius Mirai tickled by others.png|Mirai tickled by others Mirai transforms in front of his friends.png|Mirai transforms in front of his friends Mirai's last transformation.png|Mirai's last transformation Trivia *Mirai's favorite food is curry rice, being the first thing he ate on Earth and he learned to cook from Teppei's mother. *In Ultraman Mebius episode 3, it is revealed that Mirai is ticklish. *Unlike most of Ultras' hosts/forms, Mirai Hibino revealing his alter ego as Ultraman Mebius in the middle of the series is a break from the original tradition of the Ultra Series, where the Ultra/human relation is exposed only in the final arc of the series. *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' was the last time Shunji Igarashi appeared in the Ultra Series. This is also the last time he reprised his role as Mirai Hibino as well as his role in voicing Ultraman Mebius. He later retired from his entertainment career in 2013. *At the age of 18, Mirai is currently the youngest Human Form in the history of the Ultra Series. **If both Human Hosts and Forms are put together, with Riku being the fourth, Mirai clocks in at the third youngest, Amui being the second, and finally Yuuto Tamaki being the youngest. id:Mirai Hibino Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Forms Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:GUYS Category:GUYS Members Category:Protagonists